


Anaphylaxis

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During anaphylaxis, you will most likely die. [AU, Edward/Richard, gorefic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaphylaxis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Beast no Koibito

 

 

1\. 

Edward watches Richard being watched by Raina being watched by Anita being watched by Jean-Claude being watched by Satan; the Devil is ugly. He pushes the gun against his shoulder and aims at Richard's head and blows it away, and then he wakes up and it's all just a dream. He wakes because he heard the curtains flutter against the window, and he blows a hole in them the size of his fist; he shoots again, and the cockroach on the curtains dies. 

Even though he closes his eyes, he can still see the yellow folder. 

'No,' he says. 

2\. 

There's this one time where Raina's thrusting up and down on Richard and she shoves her hand into his chest and he gasps; when he comes, his blood is running down her breasts and she's rubbing it along her face and along her lips. 

The image haunts him forever. 

'No,' he says. 

Marcus hits him. 'I am Ulfric.' 

'No.' 

Marcus hits him again, and he whimpers. 

'This,' Marcus waves towards the wolf wrapped in silver chains and whimpering and writhing with blood all over it's fur, 'is what happens to traitors. Do you want to be a traitor, Richard?' 

'No.' 

3\. 

'Yes,' Edward says to Anita, because he expected him to say no; she shifts in her chair, stuffing her dainty little mouth not so daintily with food. There's a silver chain hanging freely around her neck, and the gun digging into her behind her jacket. He watches the chain. 

What scares him the most is the fact that there's no crucifix hanging from the chain. He stuffs his hand into his jacket and clutches his gun, and she notices. 

'Who?' he asks. 

'A werewolf,' she says. 

'All right,' he says. 

'The money is in the envelope.' 

'All right,' he says. 

4\. 

He looks through the folders and at the pictures of Richard fucking Raina/Raina fucking Richard; he fingers the money, and it's covered in blood but it's not, and he can see that. He puts it back in the envelope and puts it down, picks up his other guns and pulls on his jacket and swallows the dregs of his coffee. 

'Well,' he says, 'Richard.' 

'Richard,' he says again. 

The phone rings; 'Yes?' Richard says. 

'Richard--' the name is distorted by the phone. 

'You're having dinner with me tonight.' 

'What?' he asks. 

'At seven.' 

'Dinner?' But the voice is gone. 

5\. 

Dinner is a morbid affair of uncooked meat wine and bread and Richard leans against his chair. 'Who the fuck are you?' he asks. 

'I'm Edward.' 

'No last name?' 

'Just Edward.' 

'Okay.' 

Richard licks the steak's sauce off his lips. 'What do you want from me?' 

Edward leans back in the chair and the napkin flutters down off his lap. He wouldn't normally do this. 'Raina,'--Richard licks his lips at the name, grinds his knuckles into the underside of the table, 'sent me to see you.' 

'Oh?' Richard asks. 'I don't know a Raina.' 

'Yes,' Edward says. 'You do.' 

6\. 

Anita rubs herself along Jean-Claude's body; we like it. 'Have you done it?' he asks. 'It is done,' she says. 

'Marcus will be happy,' he says while he loves her. She nods and he sinks his fangs into her neck and she moans and goes under; drinking is more than sex and at the same time it's less than sex, because it's the same thing and then it's not. The blood runs down Jean-Claude's lips and drops fall from his lips onto her breasts. 

'Yes,' she moans, 'he'll be--' 

Jean-Claude lets her sleep and goes to his coffin. 'Goodnight.' 

7\. 

He wouldn't normally do this; neither of them would. Richard gasps and scratches his nails along Edward's arm as Edward pushes in--all an act all an act all an act--and gasps and he's hard; he thrusts against him, again and again and again, but then it's all and act and he shoves his metaphorical gun into Richard's metaphorical head and pulls the metaphorical trigger. 

'Baby goes boom,' he whispers in Richard's ear and then bites it and then goes boom. Boom. And it burns. And it hurts but Richard comes and Edward has the gun in Richard's neck. 

8\. 

'What--' are you doing? '--gurgle;' Richard says. Gurgle. 

Edward licks his lips and rides the orgasm. 'My job,' he whispers. He should blow Richard's head off. He shouldn't've fucked him and he shouldn't've kissed him just then like that really hard up against the headboard. He shouldn't but he does, and he whispers 'No,' and Richard looks up. 

'What--' he asks. 

He wonders what it would be like if things were different if he'd blown Jean-Claude's head off when he had the chance, just like he did to the others. 

She wouldn't let him. 

'Nothing,' he says. 

9\. 

There's blood and semen on the sheets; the cleaning lady shakes her head and is glad for gloves and shoves the sheets in the bag. They'll get cleansed and bleached and disinfected and then shoved back on another bed, and then some couple will come along and have nice slow sex on a bed that someone had bloody, sticky sex on. She wishes she was the one having nice slow sex. 

There's a bullet on the floor. She picks it up and puts it in her rubbish can and forgets about it. 

Bad thing to do, but she doesn't care. 

10\. 

'Richard is dead,' Raina says as Marcus fucks her. 

'Yes,' Marcus says as Raina fucks him. 

'Is this your doing?' 

Her claws slice his chest, and if she digs in enough they'd get stuck in his ribs and then a little bit more and she could burst his heart; he reaches up and pulls her hand out with his hand, and there's a bruise tomorrow. 

'Yes,' he says. 

She pulls off and walks away. 'I liked Richard,' she says. The door slams behind her. 

'Liked,' Marcus laughs. 

\--Edward still thinks it's a bad idea, but Richard says it's worth it. 

 


End file.
